Take me home
by Emmadat
Summary: What if the dinner date went worse than it did? -femslash- Takes place during Ep. 4  title based off the song 'I don't wanna dance' by Hey Monday -Revised chap 1-
1. Date gone wrongly right?

"Hey Dan," Savannah said, looking up from the pink laptop "You don't have to go to dinner with my parents."  
"Why not?" Dan asked. "I thought you were excited to get back with your parents." He continued. "I am," Savannah smiled. "It's just that, I think they want the old Savannah, not the new Savannah."

Marti, listening to their conversation behind the counter, was interested in what Savannah was saying. 'Maybe I have a chance with her.'

"What's the difference between last year's and this year's model?" He frowned. "Well, I go to another school. I live away from home, I kiss boys in public." Savannah smiled sarcastically.  
"Ooh, so I'm one of the issues?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes you're the entire subscription." Marti interjected.

"How long have you had that one in your back pocket?" Dan rolled his eyes.

"Eons. Now what did you do now and how do we punish you?" Marti mimicked him. "Savannah's hesitant to bring me to her very proper parents for dinner." Dan explained.

"It's not that. I just don't want me parents telling me how to live my life. And I don't want to give them another thing for them to disapprove of either. They won't understand about you and me, the idea of a casual relationship would make my mom's head explode" Savannah defended.  
"So we don't tell them. It'll be fine. Parents dig me" Dan said enthusiastically.

"He does clean up well." Marti agreed. "That's good to know." Savannah turned to smile at Marti. 'God, the things that gir ldoes to me.' Marti thought dreamily.  
"Here's something with families, if they have a guest in the room it forces the hostility where it belongs. Seething just below the surface. So we get through this, you're going to be back on speaking terms with your folks in no time, guaranteed" He reassured.  
Savannah smiled. "Okay, I'll call to confirm." Savannah stood up and left the room.

Dan looked at Savannah dreamily as she walked away. "Hey, why did she call your relationship 'casual'? That girl wouldn't know casual if it walked up to her and said 'Hey, yeah, whatever.'" Marti piped up, disrupting Dan from his dream world.  
"We had a non-exclusivity talk." Dan replied flatly. "You didn't." Marti glared knives at Dan.

"It went pretty well," Dan paused. "It's the same understanding I have with Rosalie." He continued. "And Sasha, and Brit. And the whole assembly of slut legions. Dude, I have to LIVE with these cheerleaders. I swear Dan Patch, you crush my roomie's heart, I'm taking a little off the bottom." Marti pretended to cut the air with finger scissors.  
Dan looked down at his jewels, scared.

**********************************  
Marti and her mom were sitting on bar stools, watching as Lewis finished up the stage for Mike Night.  
"Someone's checking us out. And by 'us' I mean you." Marti's mom raised an eyebrow.

"Lewis? Yeah, I know. He asked me out on a date this morning." Marti replied, obviously showing how amused she was.  
"Why don't you give him a chance? If you don't," Her mom adjusted in her stool "I will." She finished.

"Eww, mom! That's just wrong!" Marti almost yelled.

"Oh, come on Marti. You need to open up. The last relationship you had was with Erin, and that was two years ago. Are you lesbian? Come out to momma." Her mom asked

"No! Mom, I just don't find Lewis my type!" Marti fumed as she stood up and stomped away.  
Marti's mom sipped her drink and chuckled.

(LATER)

Marti was on her bed, reading a book when Savannah rushed in, hands covering her eyes. Savannah ran into Marti's arms, causing her to drop her book.  
"Ma...Marti.." Savannah choked. Marti couldn't stand the sight of Savannah sobbing heavily. "What happened, Savannah?" Marti stroked her fingers through Savannah's hair, lightly tugging to get out the knots.

"The... the dinner at my parent's house went terrible!" She cried harder. "It was all good up until Charlotte opened her big mouth and asked what church Dan goes to!" Savannah looked up at Marti. "Let me guess, he told them that he doesn't believe in god and doesn't go to church?" Marti guessed.  
Savannah nodded lightly. "They told us to leave, and said that I can come back when I have a christian boyfriend." Marti wiped a tear of Savananh's face.

"Ssh... It's gonna be okay." Marti cooed.

Savannah snuggled into Mart's neck. "Thanks, Marti." She sniffled. "For what?" Marti tilted her head slightly to the side.

She looked up at Marti. "For being you." Savananh managed to say before kissing Marti on the lips.  
Marti was so surprised that she forgot how to function. She just stared bug-eyed at Savannah.

Once Marti processed what was going on, she kissed Savannah back. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Marti gasped shortly after they broke the kiss.  
"Eons?" Savannah giggled.

"Wait, don't tell me you heard the conversation?" Marti slightly frowned. "Of course. I knew you'd say something to protect me." Savannah smiled. "Argh, I guess I can forgive you." Marti mocked angerily, before placing a kiss on Savannah's nose.

Marti stared lovingly at Savannah. "You know what's strange?" Marti smiled. "What?" Savannah looked at Marti with a quizical look.  
"My mom asked if I was lesbian today," She paused. "'Guess I should tell her I am." Marti smirked.

"Marti." Savannah caught Marti's attention. "How will my parents take this?" Savananh pouted.  
"They better take you as you are, or to hell with 'em." Marti tried to cheer up Savannah.

"I guess so." Savannah grinned happily.


	2. In your arms

(AN) Encouraged by xx Dark Angel Baby xx & Ace5492, this won't be a oneshot c: (END AN)

After staying up all night reading, and deciding how to aproach the subjectof telling her mother she was gay, Marti decided to tackle the topic casually over coffee.

When Marti's mom saw her sitting at an empty table, She sat down infront of her.  
"Hey honey, what did you want to talk about?" Her mom smiled warmly. "Uhm.. well... Remember when you asked if I was lesbian yesterday, mom? Uhyeah'bout that.." Marti flushed nervously.

"Oh don't worry, Marti. I knew all along." Her mom chuckled. "But...howdidyou..." Marti stuttered.  
"Darlin' do you think I don't see the way you look at Savannah? I'm not as obvlivious as you think I am." She tapped her head.

"Well, that's one less speech I need to give..." Marti chuckled, sipping her coffee.

"Hey, Marti. How did it go?" Savannah asked as Marti walked in. Savannah was lying on her bed, listening to music on her laptop.  
"Pretty good." Marti smiled, dropping her bag on the ground. "She already suspected 'us'." Marti air quoted.

"Really?" Savannah looked at Marti, confused. "Mhm. She's not as much of an airhead as we thought." Marti rolled her eyes.

"So," Savannah pulled Marti onto her bed. "What are we gonna do now?" She wondered aloud.  
"Dunno." Marti shrugged. "Cuddle?" Marti suggested.

"I didn't know you were into cuddling, Ms. sarcastic." Savannah tried to say flatly, but it sounded more like bad humor.  
"Well, I won't if you continue to be mean to me." Marti mustered all the cuteness she could into a pout.

Savannah pretended to be mad at Marti. "Fine. I'm sorry." Savannah gave in. Marti cuddled into Savannah's chest.  
"I love you. Did you know that?" Marti murmured.

"Well, now I do. I love you too, Marti." Savannah sighed.

"...so soft... and squishy..." Marti drooled. "MARTI!" Savannah giggled. Savannah brushed her fingers through Marti's blonde, curly hair. "Is that all you have to say?" She questioned.

Marti lifted up her head and put her hands up. "Guilty!" Marti chuckled, burrowing her face back into Savannah's chest.  
"Your lucky I love you, Marti." Savannah stuck out her tongue.

She lifted up her head once again. "Or what, Ms. Monroe?" Marti challenged. "Er.. uhm... You got me this time, Perkins! But next time I SHALL WIN." Savannah said dramically.

Marti stuck out her tongue at Savannah. "Maybe you will win next time." Marti giggled, kissing Savannah lovingly on the lips.  
"Hey Honey bunny." Marti started. "Can I stay in your arms forever?" Marti sighed dreamily.

Savannah snuggled into Marti more. "Of course. As long as forever may be." 


End file.
